


Undressing 脱衣

by LeeDD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold观看John脱衣</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undressing 脱衣

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undressing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/804971) by [look_turtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles). 



正如John Reese收集各种枪支，Harold Finch乐于收集各色公寓，即使很清楚绝不会过于频繁地使用特定某间，他仍然有所偏好。

像这间，虽然面积小，得改造壁橱来拓宽空间，但它提供了绝好的视角来观察一对正在筑巢的鹰。他订购了台望远镜，观察他们自由翱翔和照顾孩子。虽然他知道可以架设一台摄像机来观察他们，但通过望远镜看过去似乎更为亲近。

再就是Grace的作品挂在奶油色墙壁上的那间，有时他会过去，想象他们本该拥有的生活，也许是这样一间房子，Grace能画画，Harold则负责修剪草坪。在Bear进入他的生活后，他时常构想Grace张开双臂迎接狗狗的画面。

他还有间阁楼，给了室内装潢师无限自由去装饰，公寓只是个供他歇脚、面对孤零零天花板入睡的地方，所以没有费心购物装修的必要。一张神似变形南瓜的橙色椅子放在一边，如果它坐起来没这么舒适，估计早就进了垃圾箱。

卧室的装修风格似乎比较克制，墙壁是淡蓝色的，一张大四柱床占据了房间的大部分，上面摆着饱满的枕头，铺着洁白的床单。

现在，他正躺在这张床上，床单盖到腰，房间沐浴在黄色灯光里。

他的全部注意力都被站在床尾的John吸引过去，他正脱掉衬衫。随着指尖慢慢划过纽扣，大片的皮肤渐渐进入Harold的视野。

一块干掉的血迹毁掉了整件白衬衫，就像踏坏崭新雪地的脚印，John耸耸肩，衬衫滑落在地。Harold注视着他半裸的伴侣，舔了舔嘴唇。John的胸部布满了伤痕，有些是粉红色的，比较新，有些则随时间流逝而泛黄。

当Harold感觉情难自已以及/或者他们共同经历了糟糕的一天，他会让John躺下来，用亲吻和温柔的指尖描绘那些伤痕。他知道，他们都有许多无形的伤疤，但至少他能照料好这些有形的。

现在，他的视线游移至John胸前，深色的乳头衬出鲜亮的皮肤。他的目光逡巡到John的腹部，一行深色毛发生发自胸口，一直延伸到深色西裤下方。Harold从不羞于承认，他爱死了这些毛发掠过鼻尖的感觉。

“喜欢这个表演吗？”John问道。

Harold强迫自己去直视John的双眼，John笑得像只抓到雀鸟的猫咪。Harold的确感觉自己被抓住了，但这种感觉好极了，他半勃的性器可以证明这点。

“喜欢极了。”

“也许我该加入你，给你来场别样风格的秀。”

Harold咧嘴笑了，他清楚游戏该如何进行。“也许你应该。”

床尾的John蹲了下来，慢慢爬上床，以一种令Harold艳羡的优雅，直到面对覆盖着Harold下体的床单。John张开嘴，包裹住Harold阴茎的前端，还有床单、一切。

Harold呻吟着，几乎能从潮湿的口腔感受到John身体的温暖。John放开了Harold的阴茎，并扯下床单，温度略低的空气接触到性器时他“嘶”了一声，John从根部到尖端舔舐他的阴茎时，Harold的回应亦然。

Harold抓起了床单，他太老，也许不适合像荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的青少年那样去玩乐。

John微笑着。“喜欢吗？”

Harold点点头，大脑就像台急需重启的计算机。

当John将他的阴茎含入嘴中，Harold再次呻吟了起来。他闭上眼睛，集中注意力感受着性器附近的温暖。

他尽力避免完全侵入John的口腔，那太不礼貌，但又太难做到。

John的嘴来回移动着，每次下探都比预想中更远些，并时不时地亲吻Harold的龟头。

Harold睁开眼睛时刚好目睹到John的吮吸。John双眼紧闭，睫毛的阴影映上通红的脸庞，充满神圣感。高潮时的Harold叫出声来，他闭上眼睛，靠在枕头上。

“过来。”Harold边说边睁开眼睛。

John来到了Harold之上，他俯下身，摘掉Harold的眼镜，世界随即一片模糊，他们的嘴唇相触于亲吻，Harold打开齿关，他们唇齿相依。

Harold抬起手，手指插进并穿过John的灰发，John的味道，汗水与须后水的混合气息，弥漫于Harold的鼻息。

抵住Harold的腹股沟，John蹭了蹭包裹在西装裤下的勃起。

“需要什么来帮助勃起吗？”离开他的嘴唇时，Harold含糊不清地说着。他可能是个天才，但涉及到脏话领域，他就是个不折不扣的菜鸟。John并不介意，他仍然抵住Harold摩擦着自己。

“Damn，我还以为你永远不会问。”

Harold的手伸向John那边，手指探进裤子，拉开拉链，掏出John的阳具。即使看不清，他也清晰无误地了解着，略短，比他的略厚，头部是深红色。

他用手包裹住那里并开始揉搓。John偏爱在这个时刻抓紧Harold而后者乐于承受。

几次揉搓过后，John呻吟着，低头亲吻了Harold的肩头，这是个稀松的吻，Harold并不满足。他空闲的手那只手抚上John汗湿的后背，John则握住了Harold正摩擦着他阳具的那只手，他们十指紧扣。

他们的手更迅速地游移着，John的呻吟充斥于耳际，Harold的手指陷入John的肩膀。

到达高潮时的John浑身一战。

Harold的手是湿的，John趴在Harold之上，沉沉的呼吸着。

Harold的手指穿过John的头发，随后移下来，陷入John的肩膀，触碰到一块粗糙的伤疤。

John转过头来，他们亲吻。虽然只是唇唇相触，这个吻却带来了非比寻常的亲密感。John终止了 这个吻，打了个哈欠，蹭上了Harold的脖子。

虽然John睡着了，Harold依然继续触碰着他能触碰到的任何部位。

Harold的情人也许没有公寓多，但如果一定要选择，每一次，他都会选John。

-END-


End file.
